


Ring the Bluebells

by Pikuna



Series: Dive into the Drabbles and AUs [7]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Flowers, Fluff, Language of Flowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 01:17:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17909255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikuna/pseuds/Pikuna
Summary: Ring the Bluebellto call a little fairy.Does it bring luck or not?Only your heart can tell.Ienzo is invited to Ilana's garden and marvels at the beauty of her flowers.





	Ring the Bluebells

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently [accepting prompts on my tumblr](https://kh-akira.tumblr.com/post/182919497956/drabble-challenge-1-150) and one was for my OC Ilana and Ienzo.  
> “How long have you been standing there?”  
> It’s the first thing I wrote with them as a pairing (and also first time I wrote Ienzo), so this was very interesting. Always love to do some researches on flowers.

Ienzo marveled at the garden that outstretched before him.

He had always assumed that with ‘garden’ Ilana had meant one or two beds of flowers, but that was a far cry from the actual amount of them and rows of bushes he looked at.

And with its location so far at the border of the city you had a wonderful view on the lake surrounding Radiant Garden. A little stream was running between the beds of flowers, giving the place an even more peaceful and relaxing atmosphere. No wonder she had insisted on him taking a break and coming over for tea.

“This place is marvelous,” he said in wonder, starting to walk into the garden.

The nervosity Ienzo had felt before, over coming here and meeting her alone, was now replaced with curiosity. He couldn’t name any of the flowers, but he was surprised to see so many different shapes and colors gathered in one place without looking cluttered.

“There must be some kind of system behind this. Maybe like you arrange a bouquet, just in large?” he mused while occasionally stopping to give the flowers a closer look. Sometimes he would also take a quick sniff of them and always think anew that he never had smelled such sweet aroma before.

“I wonder if she talks to the flowers,” he murmured, before a smile formed on his lips. “I wouldn’t be surprised. She is very chatty after all.”

A patch of violet-blue flowers, which petals hung upside down, caught Ienzo’s eyes. He crouched in front of them and has he had thought before, they looked like little bells.

“Curious. I wonder what they are called?” he wondered and after a moment of hesitation, he carefully poked one of the flowers, almost expecting it to actually ring. But of course, no sound was heard from it.

“Are you trying to call a fairy?”

Ienzo almost lost his balance at suddenly been spoken to, but he was able to straighten up before he landed on his backside. Turning around, he could see Ilana come forward behind one of the bushes he had just passed.

“I-Ilana,” he stammered a bit embarrassed from his ungraceful flailing and her giggling. “How long have you been standing there?”

“Hmmm, how long would be comfortable for you?” she asked back with an acted innocent smile, while she walked towards him with her hands clasped behind her back.

Already accustomed to her playful ways, Ienzo just sighed and changed the topic.

“Why did you ask if I was trying to call a fairy?”

“Because you rang a Bluebell,” she answered,now standing at his left side and pointing at the the bell shaped flowers he had admired a moment ago. “It’s said when you ring one, a fairy appears and depending on the nature of your heart they will either trap you or fulfill you a wish.”

“Huh, very interesting.” Turning to the flower again, he repressed the urge to try and ring one again. “So they are called Bluebells? That’s a pretty straightforward name.”

“Yes, botanists sometimes can be very lazy with naming flowers. But you have to admit it has a nice.. _ ring _ to it, right?” she said, chuckling at her own attempt at a pun.

Ienzo just shook his head, but smiled at her.

“So, you like them?” she then asked him, giving him a curious look.

“I admit they look pretty,” he answered after a moment of thinking. “And their story really intrigues me.”

“Because they have something to do with the heart, right?” she asked, leaning a bit forward to look at his face. He couldn’t help but letting out a small, sheepish laugh.

Ilana hummed amused, before she straighten up again.

“They actually remind me of you.”

“How come?” He appeared very surprised about her statement.

With a smile, she motioned to his head. “The way your hair hangs down and the color? It looks similar to the petals.” She giggled when Ienzo touched his bangs at this. “They also stand for humility and gratitude,” she continued to explain. “And I think that describes you very well.”

Not really knowing what to answer to this, Ienzo looked back from her to the flowers. He didn’t know if those qualities would really describe him, but...it didn’t feel wrong.

After a moment he smiled.

Yes, he liked it to be compared to the Bluebell.

Seeing his smile, Ilana let him be in his thoughts for a moment longer, before she wrapped her arms around his left one.

“Anyway, I can tell you more about it at the cottage. The tea gets cold,” she said, gently starting to drag him with her.

“Oh ah, yes, of course,”he agreed after a moment of confusion from him and walked with her, not being bothered that she held onto his arm. “I wanted to ask you anyway: Where do those symbolism for flowers come from? They sometimes seem to be so arbitrarily.”

“Hmmm, that is hard to answer,” Ilana said, looking into the sky while thinking about a good explanation. “The language of flower is very old and very diverse at times. Sometimes the meanings come from their scientific names, sometimes from the myths that are told about the flower. Or when they are used for medicine, the meaning often has something to do with health and prosperity.”

While Ilana happily went on with trying to give him an idea of how flowers got their meanings, Ienzo watched her silently, taking in every word of hers.

Looking at her like this, he absently thought that there must be some truth to the story of the bluebell being able to call fairies. 


End file.
